


Krótka pamięć

by rossieash



Series: Manipulacje [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Clothes, Dean is So Done, Humor, I Tried, M/M, Maybe fluff or crack or something, Miniaturka, Polski | Polish
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7884469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rossieash/pseuds/rossieash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean zostaje oskarżony o zabranie bratu pewnego konkretnego ubrania.<br/>Czyli w jaki sposób Dean Winchester dowiedział się za wiele.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Krótka pamięć

**Author's Note:**

> Wena się kończy, dlatego przepraszam za słabszą jakość tego tekstu...  
> Ale liczy się to, że przynajmniej próbowałam, nie? XD  
> Enjoy~

\- Dean, widziałeś może … – zaczął Sam z nadzieją w głosie, wchodząc do garażu.

\- Nie – nadeszła szybka odpowiedź spod jednego z samochodów.

\- Ale przecież nawet nie wiesz, o co…

\- Nie.

Młodszy Winchester prychnął zirytowany, a następnie wziął głęboki wdech.

\- Widziałeś-może-moją-brązową-bluzę-zostawiłem-ją-wczoraj-w-łazience-a-dzisiaj-jej-tam-nie-ma-czy-masz-z-tym-coś-wspólnego? – wyrzucił z siebie ten zbitek słowny tak szybko, że Dean nie zdążył zaprzeczyć. Więcej: nie zdążył zrozumieć.

\- Co? – Wysunął się spod auta, usiadł i otrzepał.

\- Zgubiłem. Moją. Brązową. _Bluzę._

\- I co?

Sam z trudem opanował narastającą w nim żądzę mordu.

\- No właśnie _to_ , że jej nie ma. Lubiłem tą bluzę, to była moja _ulubiona_ bluza.

Dean tylko wzruszył ramionami z obojętnym wyrazem twarzy i odparł:

\- E tam, histeryzujesz, znajdzie się. – Machnął ręką.

\- Ale to była moja…

\- Dobrze, jasne, zrozumiałem. – Podniósł dłonie w obronnym geście. – Miałeś swoją brązową _bluzę_ , lubiłeś swoją brązową _bluzę_ , a teraz zgubiłeś. Swoją. Brązową. _Bluzę_ – naśladował sposób mówienia Sama. - Ale co ja ci, człowieku, poradzę? Co, wysram nową? Gwarantuję, że ona też będzie brązowa!

Gdyby spojrzenie mogło zabijać, na świecie byłoby o jednego Winchestera mniej.

\- Idź teraz szukać, nie szukać, wypraw jej pogrzeb albo postaw ołtarzyk – kontynuował Dean. – Nie wiem! Zajmij się czymś. Powkręcaj żarówki z Lucyferem czy co wy tam robicie w wolnym czasie.

I z powrotem zniknął pod autem.

\- Czego szukacie? – Na schodkach prowadzących do garażu pojawił się wspomniany diabeł.

\- Mojej – zaczął Sam, odwracając się w jego kierunku. – _bluzy._ Którą, jak widać, masz na sobie – dokończył przez zaciśnięte zęby.

\- No co? Mam do niej takie samo prawo co ty.

\- Niby dlaczego? – Łowca zmarszczył brwi.

\- Masz naprawdę krótką pamięć. – Pokręcił głową, zbliżył się do Sama i zaplótł ręce za jego szyją. – Chyba muszę ci przypomnieć nasz wypad na wybrzeże i to _,_ co robiliśmy na plaży, właśnie na tej bluzie - wymruczał i musnął wargami usta wyższego mężczyzny.

Dean uderzył głową o podwozie. Chyba nie powinien się o tym dowiedzieć.

**Author's Note:**

> A to jest właśnie ta bluza ---> http://www.spnclothesstyle.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/07/sam_hoodie.jpg  
> Mam nadzieję, że mimo wszystko było znośne oraz jak zawsze proszę o Wasze opinie :)


End file.
